


keeping you sane

by LI0NH34RT



Series: (Soul)Mates [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Theo Raeken, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Omega Liam Dunbar, Role Reversal, Thiam, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Okay so, I am really proud of this story and I really don't do this often but please, tell me what you thought in the comments. It would mean the world to me.Theo. This wouldn't exist without you.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: (Soul)Mates [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046068
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	keeping you sane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> Okay so, I am really proud of this story and I really don't do this often but please, tell me what you thought in the comments. It would mean the world to me.
> 
> Theo. This wouldn't exist without you.

Theo yawns so deeply his jaw cracks and Scott in the seat next to him laughs.

"Damn… that almost unhinged your jaw!"

"Yeah well, it would be your fault", Theo rubs his eyes, "you were the one who said 'just one more movie."

"You can't just watch one Star Wars movie!", Stiles chimes in from Scott's other side and Theo shakes his head at his friends' antics. They all barely slept last night but somehow human Stiles is taking it better than the true Alpha Scott and his beta.

Thankfully their first period is biology, something Theo was always good at, so his brain is on break until the next class (history… brrrr).

He blocks out the noises his classmates produce and closes his eyes to savour a few seconds of relaxation until Scott nudges his elbow.

"Theo. Look alive."

After blearily blinking himself back to reality the beta realizes that the room is much quieter than before and Mrs. Finch, their biology teacher is standing in the front.

But she is not alone.

Theo's heart starts to race.

Next to her is a stocky guy, looking about Theo's height, his blonde hair is styled in the effortless "I woke up like this" way that always looks stupid on Theo and his blue eyes hold a swirl of emotions while his body tries so hard to appear bored. He is a new student, he is beautiful and he is-

"A wolf, Theo. He's a wolf too", Scott's whisper confirms his suspicions but before he can answer his alpha, Mrs. Finch starts talking.

"Okay class, this is Liam Dunbar, he transferred from Devenford and will be part of junior year with you. Liam, do you want to tell us anything about yourself?"

"No."

The answer comes so quick and hard, like a bitten off finger, that Mrs. Finch can just nod, "in that case, please take a seat Liam, so we can begin with the class."

Liam's grip around his bag gets tighter as he surveys the room and his eyes stop on the only free seat that is not in first row. Right next to Theo.

"Hi", he whispers to the new wolf, "I am Theo. Do you need to share my text book?"

Liam's blue eyes are even more incredible up close, but they are swimming with confusion and wariness as he nods.

Theo notices quickly that biology is not a class Liam likes or even is particularly good in. He stares at his sheet with tasks for too long, he turns their book to the wrong pages and most of all, he smells like despair.

"Do you maybe want to do these together?", Theo asks after working on his own tasks for ten minutes, "this class must be different than the one at your old school, right?"

Liam's surprise washes over him but the other boy nods hesitantly, and so Theo starts whispering about the first problem on their sheet, trying to sound like he is just figuring it out himself.

Scott chuckles on his other side.

When the bell rings, Liam shoots up from his seat. He is out of the classroom before Theo even looks up from his book.

The wolf in his chest whines in disappointment as he watches Liam's back disappear into the hallway. 

The small break between periods is used for an emergency pack meeting with Malia, Kira and Lydia in a quiet hallway. 

"He is smelling weird", Scott states, "and I could sense him trying to hide his emotions."

"What is he doing here, all alone? Where is his pack?", Malia asks while Lydia hums thoughtfully.

"Devenford, you say? Isn't that part of Satomi's territory? Maybe we should call her."

The sudden need to protect Liam rises in Theo.

"Come on guys, how would you react when you step into a classroom with a true Alpha inside? He is here all alone so I think we should be nice to him!"

Stiles snorts, "you just think he's hot and I don't need supernatural senses to tell that."

There is no fighting the blush that rises up in Theo's cheeks. It's true, Liam is good looking, even for supernatural standards, but what Theo feels is more than the simple attraction to a stranger.

He shakes his head.

"Please Scott, hold off on the stalking? I mean, we are all here to keep an eye on him, wouldn't that be easier when we're friendly?"

Stiles' eyes glitter with mirth.

"Friendly, hm?"

Malia cackles.

In the end Scott listens to Theo, to the dismay of Stiles but that has less to do with Liam and more with the jealousy that Stiles is harboring since his best friend gave Theo the bite.

Lost in thought Theo touches his chest, the place his weak heart gave out a few months ago, leaving him no choice but to die or accept a new life. And the debt he owes to Scott for saving him is something he will never forget.

Someone sliding into the seat next to him brings Theo back to reality and when he looks up he sees Liam's blue eyes, carefully inspecting his reaction.

"Hi again", Theo smiles, "did you find everything so far?"

Liam shrugs, pulling out a history textbook and his notebook.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?"

A short smile, almost like a ripple of the emotion, flashes up on Liam's face.

"But you do."

Theo chuckles, "I mean, not usually but…", he takes a deep breath, "I think I just want you to feel more comfortable? Being the new kid must be hard."

The strong smell of surprise wafts over, then Liam has his emotions in check again. "Thank you Theo, I appreciate it."

Theo smiles.

~♤~

Two weeks later, Theo's wolf is so frustrated, he decides to work out before school to calm the animal down and not snap at anyone. Just a little peace and quiet while working the weights, yeah, that's what he needs now.

But when the beta steps through the doors of the locker room, he already smells him. The source of his frustration.

Liam Dunbar.

Because no matter what Theo tried, smiling small talk, helping with Biology, offering a seat at the pack's lunch table, the new boy kept his distance. But brooding mystery is apparently something that gets his wolf going because what started out as simple fascination grew into a full blown crush over the last few days. 

Liam has to smell it because Theo is not very good at hiding his emotions yet but he chooses to simply ignore it. That's the reason Theo needs to work out. Blowing off some steam before he simply grabs the other wolf and rubs his scent all over him, claiming him.

It's a new thing, having to work for attention.

Normally Theo's natural charm and not so natural good looks do the job just fine and he can have his pick of admirers to pass the time with. Liam is different and that makes his wolf pace around with impatience. 

For a moment Theo contemplates simply forgetting about his plan for this morning but he knows that he needs this work out.

Everyone in the pack has their outlet - Scott and Kira play Lacrosse, Malia runs in her Coyote form and Lydia goes marathon-shopping.

So he takes a deep breath, inhaling Liam's enticing scent as if that would help build up an immunity and then starts to change clothes.

Liam doesn't acknowledge him, simply continues to lift weights that should be way too heavy for his body but no one is here and he probably heard Theo coming from the second he stepped foot in the changing room.

"Morning Liam", he tries to appear casual while wandering over to the mat covered area.

The other wolf grunts as a greeting but he doesn't stop his work out so Theo sighs and starts up the treadmill.

It becomes a habit. 

They both come to school early and work out together in silence. Or nearly silence because Theo gets talkative when he is nervous and having Liam's half naked body just a few feet away definitely makes him feel flushed  _ and _ nervous, so the quiet is occasionally broken by remarks about classes (Liam hates biology but loves history), homework, stuff he did last weekend and a new movie coming out that week. The latter a barely concealed invitation that has Liam almost dropping his dumbbells. 

"Are you serious?"

Theo drops down from where he tried to hit 100 pull-ups, wiping his brows with a towel and then shrugs, "Yeah. I know you like superhero movies, you always listen more intensely when I talk about them. So why not go see it together. It's what friends do."

Liam stares at him.

_ Oh. Right. The friends thing was only in my head so far. Well, no turning back now.  _ Theo feels a blush creeping up his face and tries to shrug nonchalantly, "how about this Friday? Come on man, I will even buy you some popcorn."

He tries to hide it at first but then a beautiful smile breaks out on Liam's face. He nods in confirmation and Theo smiles back, heart fluttering inside his chest.

~♤~

_ This is not a date,  _ Theo tries to remind himself for the tenth time while pulling off the shirt he is currently wearing in favor of another one, dark green this time, to bring out his eyes,  _ just me being nice and making new friends. _

His phone chimes. The pack chat. Sometimes Theo regrets telling them about his plans for tonight because they haven't stopped pestering him all week.

**Good luck on your date!!** (Scott)

**Have fun tonight ♡** (Kira)

**Don't do anything I wouldn't do.** (Malia)

**Don't get murdered in an alleyway.** (Stiles)

**What are you wearing?** (Lydia)

Theo snorts and sends back a selfie with the final shirt and a thumbs-up emoji before seeing the time on his phone, panicking and rushing out of the room to his car.

Liam is already waiting in front of the theater and his face lights up when Theo hurries towards him. 

"Hey", he shuffles his feet, "I thought you weren't coming."

A pang of guilt shoots through Theo but he smiles anyway, "nah, I would have texted you if I had to cancel. Come on, the movie starts soon and we don't have snacks yet!"

Without thinking he grabs onto Liam's hand and pulls him into the building. 

And Liam let's him.

~♤~

"Is this seat taken?"

Theo's head whips around so fast, if he was a human he would get whiplash from it.

"Sure! Absolutely!", he quickly scrambles to scoot closer to Lydia, almost knocking the girl of the bank, making room for Liam who awkwardly stands behind them, food tray in his hands.

As soon as there is enough space he sits down, his shoulder and knee brushing against Theo's body and he doesn't make any attempt to move away.

Searching the closeness to a familiar wolf, Theo thinks and happiness wells up in his chest that Liam trusts him like that.

He clears his throat to divert the attention away from the newcomer and more than one pair of eyes quickly flies back to their own lunch.

"So, did you get the history paper done yet, Liam?", Scott asks with a sunny smile on his face. And just like that tension deflates from Liam's body, he relaxes and Theo calms down with him.

With one sentence Scott made it clear that he accepts the Omega staying in his territory. Werewolf customs can be annoyingly formal sometimes.

From then on things get easier; not simple, because not everyone in the pack trusts Liam and Liam certainly doesn't trust them, but still, Theo decides, they are heading in the right direction. In more than one way.

Because after almost a month of Liam being in Beacon Hills, one thing is pretty clear: Theo wants him. Not only in a physical way, his attraction towards the other wolf is all-encompassing and getting stronger every day. And sometimes he even thinks Liam could return his feelings.

But as usual when things are good in Beacon Hills, everything goes to hell.

~♤~

It is Friday afternoon, the last bell just rang, as Theo, in company of Stiles, Malia and Kira, steps out to the parking lot.

The girls are in deep discussion to convince Stiles of the unnecessarily revealing costumes in the early Star Wars movies while the human insisted on the opposite. Theo, having seen the movies once, never really got the hype around them and so he lets his eyes glide over the empty parking lot.

Most students already are at home, only his truck, Stiles' jeep and Kira's convertible are parked there. And an old Ford Bronco, on the spot next to Theo's car. It smells like Liam.

That is a new thing too, now Theo can easily distinguish Liam's scent from others, even when he is not trying, even when the Omega is not even there anymore. 

"Hey guys-", he starts, only to be met with knowing glances of his pack.

Kira smiles, "go find him."

"Yeah, it's about time you stop smelling so desperate", Malia adds while tossing her bag into the backseat of Kira's car.

Theo takes another whiff of the air, only feeling slightly stalkerish at the instant knowledge where he will find Liam.

"He's on the field."

Stiles perks up. "You know what, I will come with you", he disposes of his bag too, slamming the jeep door shut again, "I want to find out what you see in him anyway."

He smiles at Theo and the Beta feels a warmth of  _ pack  _ and  _ friendship  _ and  _ understanding  _ blooming inside of him at the gesture. He nods and the boys head off towards the big green field behind the school, used for PE and several of their team sports like Football and Lacrosse.

When they round the corner an unwilling gasp leaves Theo's throat.

Liam stands on the field, shirtless, abs glistening in the sun with a light sheen of sweat.

"He is playing Lacrosse?", Stiles asks, "since when is he playing Lacrosse?"

Theo just shrugs, too captivated for words by the image in front of him, and so they watch for a while. Liam is firing ball after ball at the goal, he takes various attack strategies, running and dodging invisible players, completely in his own world.

"He is so good! Damn why didn't we know about this before?", Stiles exclaims loudly, finally making Liam whirl around, lacrosse stick still in his hands, and the human continues, wildly gesturing and walking towards the other wolf.

"Holy shit! You're good! Why don't you try out for the team?"

Liam's face is unreadable as he watches them come closer. He bends down to pick up his shirt.

"Liam?", Theo asks a little more quiet, but the Omega only shakes his head. "I don't play Lacrosse anymore."

"Oh really?", Stiles laughs, "because that right here looked like you are one hell of a player! Wait till I tell coach, he will get you on the team!"

Liam grits his teeth so hard Theo fears they will break, "just drop it, okay?"

Of course Stiles doesn't drop it. He continues arguing all through Liam collecting the stray balls and the rest of the equipment, he follows him to the tool shed when he stores everything away with the routine of someone who did this a thousand times and back out to the field to collect his book bag.

Only then, the field empty, Liam turns around, his eyes flickering between yellow and their normal blue as runs a trembling hand through his hair, "would you please stop? I can't risk playing again, okay? Not after… not when I could hurt someone. So fucking drop it!"

The last words are more growl than actual syllables and Liam's face flashes with painful memories before he simply turns around and runs off.

"Good job, Stiles", Theo sighs as he watches the retreating form of the boy, resisting the urge to follow, because he knows Liam needs to be alone, worked up like he is right now.

He doesn't hear or see Liam until Monday morning and as soon as the Omega sees him in the hallway he turns on his heels and walks away.

Theo's wolf whines in his chest.

~♤~

"Watch out!"

Scott dodges the swinging arm of the mountain troll at the last second, rolling on the ground and jumping to his feet with the fluid motions of a long practiced fighter.

"This isn't working!", he calls out over his shoulder, "his skin is too strong!"

Malia, from where she had been slashing at the monster's ankles, dashes over to regroup with the rest of the pack, her small Coyote form pressing against Scott's leg.

"There has to be a way to stop him somehow, just buy me a bit more time", Stiles, stubborn as ever, looks up from his position on the ground where he feverishly thumbs through an ancient book.

The troll roars in the background.

"I don't really think he will give you the time", Theo rolls his shoulders in anticipation. 

"A little bit of help here, guys?", Lydia calls over, her long red hair long since loosened from her usual perfect style and Scott nods grimly, "let's go!"

They start running but before any of them are in reach for serious damage a dark figure sprints ahead of them, jumping off the ground and landing directly on the mountain troll's shoulders.

The figure grabs his head and twists it. There is a loud crack and then the troll crumbles to the floor like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

For a moment there is silence, then their savior steps closer. 

"Their head is their weakest point", Liam says as he rubs the remains of brain onto his jeans.

The pack stares. Everyone but Theo. 

"Oh my God! That was incredible!"

He pulls Liam into a tight hug, completely aware that the Omega is going from rigid to pliant under his touch. 

"Yeah man, you really saved us there", Scott clears his throat as he steps closer, causing Theo to let go again. He still stays close to Liam and a faint smell like thankfulness wafts over at his actions.

"How did you learn all that about mountain trolls?", Kira asks, closely examining the crushed skull of the dead creature. Liam bristles but shrugs it off the next second. "My old pack had a rather extensive encyclopedia and I enjoy learning new things."

"You must know special pressure points too", Scott calls out from where he joined Kira, "because this bone is not breaking in my hands."

Another shrug.

"Maybe I'm just strong."

"Stronger than a true Alpha?", Stiles asks with an unreadable expression but Liam is not intimidated.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just got lucky." He turns away, "anyway, have a good night, see you at school."

"Wait!", Theo grabs onto his wrist, despite this being his intention he is surprised when Liam actually stops, "we always have breakfast together after a fight. At 'Lulu's Café'. Please come?"

Liam hesitates, his eyes on Scott who, still not used to it, realizes a second too late that it's his decision but when he answers it's genuine. 

"You should totally join us! At 10?"

Theo waits until Liam nods to let go of the other wolf's wrist but he still stands and watches him disappear into the darkness until not even his Beta eyes can see him anymore.

~♤~

'Lulu's' is quiet on this Friday morning and Theo is thankful for it.

It's loud enough in his brain with his wolf on high alert at the prospect of seeing Liam again.

Stiles nudges his elbow, "how do you think he did it, Theo?"

"Hm?"

The human rolls his eyes.

"Liam. How do you think he crushed that troll's skull like it was nothing yesterday? Not even Scott could do it and by then the thing was already dead!"

His voice is loud but it doesn't matter because many "Dungeons & Dragons" players meet up here and so their waiter is not even blinking when he brings over the menus.

Theo takes one and opens it, then he shrugs, "I don't know? Adrenaline? It even happens to humans in extreme situations."

His remark, as planned, launches Lydia into a monologue about the impact of the hormones adrenaline and no-adrenaline on the human body. It's a fairly interesting topic but not as interesting as the boy who just walked into the Cafe.

Liam wears simple blue jeans and a dark grey t-shirt that somehow makes his eyes look even brighter and Theo can't stop staring until Liam stops directly in front of their table.

"Morning guys", it seems almost a question and Theo pulls himself out of his stupor to smile at the Omega and gesture at the empty chair between him and Scott, "come sit down."

Liam's relief is clear on his face and he subtly shifts the chair a little more in Theo's direction.

"Hey you", Theo smiles, "we haven't ordered yet, so do you want to look at my menu real quick before the server comes back?"

Liam nods and his arm brushes against Theo's as he turns a page from the food options to drinks.

All in all, the brunch is a quiet affair with just a few muttered sentences as everyone is busy stuffing their mouths with food and the longer the atmosphere stays friendly, the more Liam relaxes at Theo's side.

After two hours Kira and Malia are the firsts to leave, something about having plans at home, but of course they can't lie to a group of people with supernatural noses and so they are met with a lot of knowing-suggestive grins at their departure.

Scott, Stiles and Lydia actually have a real reason to leave because Melissa asked them for help cleaning out the basement - Scott doing the heavy lifting, Lydia the organisation and Stiles, well, Theo thinks as he watches his three friends walk over the parking lot towards their cars, Stiles does whatever he does best.

"Why didn't you ask?"

Liam's voice rips him out of his fond thoughts and he turns back to the other wolf next to him.

"Ask what?"

"How I killed the troll."

It is clear as day that Liam doesn't really want to talk about this topic; but both of them know that it will come up again anyway so Theo sighs. Being the first (and only bitten) Beta of a True Alpha comes with quite a few perks in the supernatural world, one of them being respected enough to speak and stand for your Alpha.

Theo knows that Liam is the most comfortable with him and so he can understand why the Omega waited to speak up until they were alone.

He sits back, trying to keep his posture and scent as neutral as possible, a small encouraging smile on his lips. 

"Well, how did you kill the troll, Liam?"

~♤~

"It's a bit of a long story", Liam says, Theo can see his bravado fade more and more with every second they wait and so he reaches over the table, grabbing a hold of Liam's hands and holds them in his own.

"Liam", he says, completely serious now, "you have to know it by now. Have to smell it on me. I like you. And even more importantly, my wolf likes you; he has a pretty good people radar, far better than me. So nothing you say now could change that because I trust you, okay?"

The only answer he gets is a pained smile. But then Liam starts talking.

"I was part of Satomi's pack. Back in Devenford. You probably already know that though, right?"

Theo shakes his head. 

"No. Liam, you are not a criminal, so why would we do a background check on you?"

"I just figured you would have been warned off", Liam shrugs, "because my departure was not very pleasant."

He tells Theo everything. 

From his parents discovering he has IED and handing him over to Satomi before he even had his first shift.

How small he had felt. Flawed. Broken.  _ Like a failure. _

Satomi's pack had always been a refuge for those without hope and so she took the angry little boy in, tried to teach him control. But her mantras, over thousands of years old and passed down through generations of wolf packs to one another, didn't work.

And so Liam turned to a different method. Lacrosse.

He quickly figured out the more exhausted he kept his body, the less lethal he was; the more open his mind became for meditation. Over the years, he found peace within himself, learned to use his strength in fight and suppress the always angry wolf in his chest well enough to have control.

But of course the other Betas in the pack didn't always understand what Liam needed, they feared his outbursts, his raw strength that could even surpass an Alpha's powers.

"When one of them got hurt during a Lacrosse match, it was the last straw", Liam speaks quietly, holding onto Theo's hands as if he is afraid of being left behind again, "I am almost 18, they gave me enough money to survive until I finish school and then they kicked me out. And I deserved it."

Theo opens his mouth to protest but Liam looks at him, eyes cold and hard like ice, "you didn't see her, Theo. The Beta I hurt. When I came back to myself they had to carry her from the field, her legs will never be the same."

Averting his gaze he finishes his story, "I am a monster when I loose control and I hurt people. So I can never allow myself to relax, never lower my guard. Because I don't want to be a monster, Theo."

He meets Theo's eyes again, this time the blue is liquid, swimming in tears and Theo does the only thing he can think of, he launches himself at the other wolf and pulls him into a tight hug.

"You are not a monster, Liam", he whispers, "and I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you."

~♤~

Theo tells the pack about Liam's past out of two reasons; one, he doesn't want anyone to pry and force Liam to relive those memories again and two, because he needs their help.

Unsurprisingly, Scott is the first one who agrees to Theo's plan. His eyes shine with pride for his Beta as he says, "everyone deserves a second chance. And if Theo thinks we can help here, I trust him."

Kira, haven taken a liking to Liam from the start, nods. "He can be my sparring partner! I would love to see him in action again."

The most hesitant are Malia, as a Coyote she is naturally suspicious of stronger predators, all her senses scream that Liam is dangerous, and Stiles.

"If he is stronger than Scott, I don't think this is a good idea", the human says simply but he knows that they are overruled when Lydia smiles at Theo.

"There is more, isn't it?"

The Banshee has always been the most perceptive of them and she doesn't even need a super-powered nose for it. There is neither a way nor a reason to deny it, so Theo nods.

"I like him. A lot. You already know that", his eyes flicker over the different members of his pack, his friends, his family, "but also, my wolf-", he stops, trying to find words to explain, "my wolf, he wants him. I can feel him yearning when Liam isn't there, the urge to find him and make sure he is okay. It's like I need him to be safe. With me."

Scott smiles.

"He is your Allison."

Theo's head flies up. Allison Argent. Scott's dead girlfriend. And his mate.

"You think-"

His Alpha nods, "this is a rare and wonderful thing Theo. And if you and Liam really are mates, there is nothing your pack won't do to help you."

~♤~

As soon as the word 'mate' was spoken, everything changed.

A wolf's mate is to be protected at all costs. Not even ever-sceptical Stiles could say anything against Liam now as laws as old as time state the importance of occurrences like this one.

Theo could have been really happy right now, if there wasn't the tiny problem of telling Liam.

Yes, they had grown closer, frequently hanging out after school and on the weekends and Liam probably trusts him the most out of their pack but the other wolf still keeps his distance. Too hurtful was his experience of loosing his pack because of his very being, the one thing he can't change about himself.

Getting to know Liam, Theo thinks, sitting in his truck, ready to collect his unknowing mate for yet another evening of video games and pizza, is like taming a wild animal. One wrong word and he retreats into his shell leaving Theo to coax him back. 

They made progress on that one lately, there has been hand holding, even something resembling cuddling and last Tuesday, when he dropped off Liam at home, the other boy had stared at him with some kind of newfound  _ want _ in his eyes. Before Theo could say something, the expression was gone again but the memory of Liam's eyes burning on his face lives on in Theo's head.

His phone buzzes and he looks down, expecting an 'Be down in 5' text from Liam.

What he sees instead has his blood running cold.

**From: Scott**

**05:46pm**

**SOS meeting at preserve entrance.**

**Bring Liam.**

The passenger door opens and Liam immediately freezes up as he smells Theo's panic.

"What happened? Are you alright", his golden eyes quickly scan over Theo's body, checking for injuries.

"I don't know", Theo's tone is grim as he starts up his truck, "but Scott needs us. Get in."

When they get to the meeting point Scott is the only one left standing on the battlefield, roaring his desperate spite into the face of his enemy.

At first all Theo sees is a blood red cape but then the terrifying man - if it can even be called a man - comes into view, floating over the ground like a twisted resemblance of a God. Manic eyes, his mouth in a horrifyingly distorted smile and he holds up a hand, directly pointing his fingers at both boys.

"More little soldiers, Alpha?", he sneers, "they won't stop me from reaching the Nemeton and I've grown tired of this game. So I am ending it."

The last thing Theo sees is a blinding light.

The last thing he hears is a voice screaming "NO!" so full of pain he can hear his heart breaking.

~♤~

_ "...better this way." _

_ "I told you we couldn't trust him!" _

_ "What happens when he decides to attack us one day? He is stronger than Scott, stronger than this… magician, what do we do?" _

_ "It's a risk." _

The voices reach Theo's ears like they are going through cotton but still loud enough to disturb his sleep. He groans as the effort to open his eyes seems too big.

"Can you maybe shut up?"

"Theo!"

"You are awake!"

"Yes", he croaks out, blinking the flickering lights away from his eyes as he takes in his surroundings. They are still on the edge of the preserve and he can see the familiar faces of his pack looking down at where he rests on the ground, his head bedded on a dark grey hoodie that smells like Liam. The scent of his mate instantly calms Theo but it's not as good as the real thing.

"Where is Liam?"

Silence.

Nobody meets his eyes.

"Where is he, Scott?"

The Alpha sighs, his expression tired as he crouches down next to his Beta.

"He is gone, Theo. I am sorry."

Dread settles into Theo's stomach, "he is  _ dead _ ? That thing killed him?"

"No!", hastily Scott shakes his head, "the Darach is dead. Liam killed him after he… struck you down. God… you looked so pale, I thought you wouldn't make it."

Theo sits up, still shaking the last strings of dizziness floating through his head.

"Where. Is. My. Mate?"

"He is gone. Turned into a fucking wolf and ran off", Stiles' face is empty as he takes over from Scott, "and if you ask me it's better this way. The kid is a real monster and who knows what happens when he would have decided to not like us one day?"

"What are you saying? That my mate, the sweetest boy I've ever met, who is battling his very being every day out of fear that he could hurt someone; the boy who saved this whole pack multiple times! that boy ran off, probably hurt and confused and none of you stopped him?"

The last words are barely more than a growl as Theo gets to his feet, white hot anger rushing through his body and amping up his healing.

Nobody looks him in the eye.

"He did this for us. To save us. And this is how you thank him? I can't believe you."

Theo picks up the hoodie from the ground, carefully brushing off dry leaves and dirt before pulling it on. Then, without a glance back he starts walking towards the treeline, the broken twigs clearly showing where Liam had entered the forest.

His nose high, he follows the trail of swirling emotions his mate left behind, not caring about concealing his traces anymore.

Behind his back a single call of "Theo..." goes unheard.

  
  


He walks for what feels like hours, the sun went down a while ago and Theo is very glad about his higher body temperature or he would be freezing right now. He zips up the hoodie either way, more out of need for comfort than warmth and takes another whiff of the air around him. The scent got stronger periodically but the trail ends here, Liam must be close, he figures the Omega must be exhausted after the fight and emotional turmoil of the last few hours.

Theo stops walking, he strains his ears instead, carefully listening to the sounds of nature around him. The wind in the trees, the owls softly calling out, the whisper light feet of small animals on the ground and then - a fast beating heart. 

"Liam", he says, not expecting an answer, "where are you?"

He takes a few steps towards the edge of the small clearing he is currently standing in.

A growl comes from below the knotted, carved out root work of an old tree.

"It's me, Theo", he continues talking, more to calm himself down than anything else, "you know who I am."

A massive shadow creature comes into view, climbing out of his hiding spot and it's eyes are glowing blue.

Theo can't suppress a gasp. He sinks to his knees. "Oh Liam…"

The creature growls again but it gets closer, taking in Theo's form. Carefully, Theo extends a hand, letting the wolf sniff.

The growling stops as he touches the soft fur on it's nose.

"It wasn't your fault", Theo whispers, "you wanted to save me.  _ You did save me. _ That is a good thing."

The wolf looks up and Theo can feel his own eyes starting to glow in answer to the electric blue in his mate's face.

"When is a monster not a monster, Liam?", he asks the creature in front of him, his heart hammering as if it wants to escape his chest.

The wolf blinks, tilting his head in expectation.

"When you love him."

Theo's chokes on his words and his tears the same as he throws his arms around the wolf's neck in a desperate attempt to reach it's human soul.

He presses himself against the dark fur, tears mattening it, unwilling to let his mate go again he stays in this position until a ripple runs through the body he is embracing.

The wolf whines as his bones crack into a different form.

And then, then the creature is gone.

Liam shivers under Theo's hands, cold and exhausting making him weak as he looks up to the Beta.

"Hi", insecurity so thick it's almost visible lays on the single syllable as another shiver runs through him. Theo pulls off the hoodie and carefully drapes it around Liam's shoulders, embracing him as if he is afraid Liam would vanish again.

"I thought I lost you", he whispers into his mate's neck, "I can't loose you."

"I thought I lost myself too", Liam whispers back, squeezing Theo's body as if to anchor himself.

They don't talk after this, just sitting on the small clearing until the sun comes up and a new day begins.

When her rays reach the boys' faces, warming noses and filling eyes with light, Theo speaks up again.

"I meant what I said, last night. I love you."

There is a lot more they need to discuss, about the pack and the pull they feel towards each other, about Liam's anger and how small it gets when Theo is around; but for now, this is the most important thing.

And in that moment, in the arms of the boy he loves, Liam feels human again.


End file.
